


that time fanboy and chum chum got stuck on a flagpole with kyle

by chrismouse



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, the beginning of kyle being friends with fanboy and chum chum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismouse/pseuds/chrismouse
Summary: Kyle is not happy about having to go to public school in the weird little American town his parents moved to. After his first week of school, he has an unexpected encounter that leads to him spending time with two of his classmates.(Takes place after “The Janitor Strikes Back”.)
Relationships: Chum Chum & Kyle, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Fanboy & Kyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	that time fanboy and chum chum got stuck on a flagpole with kyle

“Public school?!” Kyle cried out in horrified surprise. “But- I don’t- Mum, you aren’t serious, are you?”

“Kyle, there’s no need to make a fuss.” Campanula Bloodworth stood up from her thronelike chair, her long robe swishing, and walked over to her son. “Your father went to public school, and he turned out fine.”

“But that’s different, he’s not a wizard... couldn’t I just study at home until I get re-admitted to Milkweed?” He looked up at her with his best pleading expression.

“I’m afraid we can’t let you play truant just because you’re a wizard, love.” She patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I know it’s a big change, especially since our home’s in America now, but it’s a fresh start, isn’t it? I’m sure you’ll have new school chums in no time!”

Kyle was not convinced. He crossed his arms and glared at the floor in a silent protest. His mother sighed and, in a puff of lavender smoke, left.

She wasn’t gone long before she returned with Kyle’s dad Harold in tow. The two of them reassured him that public school wasn’t so bad, that he’d get to learn things he hadn’t had the chance to, and especially that it would be fun.

•

It was not fun. 

In the span of a week, Kyle had gotten attacked by a griffin, stuck in a blob of living gum, fallen into a chasm, and that was just what had happened during the schooldays. Nobody even seemed to care that he was a real wizard. But the absolute worst thing about Galaxy Hills had to be his two obnoxious classmates...

_ Fanboy and Chum Chum! _

They were strange kids who wore superhero suits every day, and who seemed to exist just to annoy him. Everything bad that had happened to him in the past week had been their fault! Granted, they weren’t annoying in the way his old classmate Sigmund had been. Where Sigmund was smug and loved to flaunt his talent, these two were hyperactive and seemed to be only slightly smarter than the gum monster they’d made. Irritating was irritating, though, so Kyle was relieved to go home for two days away from the disruptive duo on Friday. 

As he was walking home, he decided to visit the convenience store on his block. Inside, it was surprisingly clean, if sparsely stocked. Calm music wafted through the store through the little speakers on the wall, and a skinny worker in a ridiculous uniform slept behind the counter. Obviously, Kyle wasn’t likely to get any service at the moment. If he’d been in a worse mood, he might have woken him up, but today he decided to let him rest. He caught sight of two arcade games over near the door. He’d never actually played one, and it was as good a way to spend his money as any. “Chimp Chomp” looked like fun! He put in a couple quarters and started to play. Kyle was so focused on the game that he didn’t notice a large shadow looming over him...

“Uh... what do you think you’re doing?”

Kyle stopped playing and looked over his shoulder.

Standing behind him was a huge, angry-looking guy wearing the same ridiculous outfit as the sleepy cashier. Kyle took in his huge arms, his scraggly beard, and- oh,  _ gag _ . Were those  _ frosted tips _ ?

Kyle had a feeling someone who was scowling like that would not appreciate his style being questioned. He gulped and said “Ah... just playing a game?”

“Not  _ my _ game, you’re not,” the older man sneered. “Chimp Chomp is my baby, and if you think any kid can go puttin’ their mitts all over her...”

Kyle felt a huge hand lift him up by the collar, and he yelped in surprise.

“Well, I’d say you need a lesson in how things work around here.”

Kyle thrashed, trying to wiggle away. “Unhand me, you big-“

“Shaddup! Unless you wanna get bopped,” Frosted Tips said, pulling back his free hand menacingly. “Now, I got an idea of what to do with you...”

Kyle was carried outside, down the road, and down to the school. He couldn’t imagine why. Was it against school policy to play arcade games?

His confusion turned to dread when they stopped at the flagpole in front of the entrance. He’d heard awful things about pranks involving flagpoles, and the guy holding him didn’t seem above any of them. 

Kyle cringed in fear and shut his eyes tightly, hearing only the clank of the flag above him being lowered.

Then he felt a tug on his braces.

He opened his eyes and almost screamed. That brute had attached them to the flagpole and was hoisting him up! As Kyle stared down at the ground below, he had a moment of relief that he wasn’t afraid of heights. That moment was then spoiled by two very familiar voices.

“Hi, Kyle!” Fanboy and Chum Chum chorused. Kyle groaned. The guy below them laughed and walked away.

“Boog must’ve been in a good mood after putting us up here,” Fanboy said, cheerful as ever even though he was hanging by his underwear. “He didn’t even bop you!”

“Mhhuh?” It was hard to talk with his braces connected to where a flag was supposed to go.

“Plus, you’re the first kid who’s ever gotten tied up here by their braces!” Chum Chum chimed in, sounding impressed.

“A dubioush honor,” said Kyle dryly. “Do you two usually spend Friday eveningsh thish way?”

“Well, the last few times we got stuck up here, Janitor Poopatine-“

“Poop!”

“-got us down the next morning, but since tomorrow’s Saturday...”

“NOOOOOO!!!” Kyle shouted.

•

The sky was growing darker, and Kyle was sure suppertime had passed. His parents wouldn’t be worried- they worked really late, after all- but he was hungry, and half-listening to Fanboy and Chum Chum talking to each other was very tiresome.

“What about you, Kyle?” Chum Chum asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Uh...” He has no idea what the younger boy had just said- or that he’d apparently been involved in his classmates’ conversation.

“ _ Chimp Chomp _ or  _ Chomp Kitty _ ?”

“Well, I don’t play video gamesh much, but conshidering  _ Chimp Chomp _ is the reason I’m up here...”

Fanboy and Chum Chum gasped.

“You touched the Frosty Mart  _ Chimp Chomp _ ?”

“And Boog didn’t unleash an epic bop upon you?”

“Are you wearing a good luck charm or something?” Fanboy lifted Kyle’s cape to see if he was keeping one hidden.

“Hey! Handsh off!” Kyle yanked it away, thinking maybe if he did have a good luck charm, he would be at home and not up a flagpole with these two!

“You do!” Fanboy said, pointing to Kyle’s back pocket. “If only Chum Chum and I had a lucky stick... maybe if we borrowed yours!”

“That’sh my wand, you-“ Kyle stopped. The answer had been with him all this time! He felt like kicking himself, but there was no time for that now. As he tried to reach into his pocket, though, he felt the old flagpole shake with his movement. He couldn’t get down without getting one or both of these costume-clad kids to help him. With a shudder, he recalled the team-building exercises he’d been subjected to at Milkweed. They’d always gone wrong, and left him with no reason to trust others. But this was a new start, and if he didn’t trust these two... well, he’d be stuck here a lot longer.

“Fanboy? Could you hand me my wand?”

“Sure!” He grabbed it out of his pocket so quickly Kyle barely saw his arm move, though he definitely felt the pole wobble again. The movement caught Fanboy off guard, and he fumbled the wand. Kyle tried to reach for it, but it was too far, and he watched in horror as it started to drop.

A small, sneaker-clad foot shot out and kicked the wand back up. Kyle’s eyes widened as he saw Chum Chum snatch the wand out of the air.

“That was close,” Chum Chum said, handing him the wand. Kyle couldn’t resist a grin of relief, but quickly stopped because it hurt his mouth. He pointed the wand at the flagpole and made it gradually shorter and shorter, until they were on the ground. With a quick flick, he freed his mouth and turned to go home.

“Hey Kyle!”

He turned around, confused.

“You said you don’t play video games much, but if you ever wanna come over to the Fanlair, we’ve got plenty of stuff to do!” Fanboy smiled at him, and, surprisingly to Kyle, it seemed genuine.

“What’s the Fanlair?”

They pointed to the top of some apartments on the next block. There was an old wooden water tower with a pink roof, as well as a green silhouette of Fanboy’s head painted on it. Quite a garish looking little place, Kyle thought. He wondered what it was like inside.

“If you knock and we aren’t there, we’re over at the Frosty Mart,” Chum Chum added.

Kyle cringed, remembering Boog. “Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll be stopping by there anytime soon.”

Fanboy shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re missing... but the Fanlair’s still open to having you over!”

Kyle wasn’t sure what to say. These two were annoying, sure, but they’d helped him escape a weekend stuck to a flagpole, and they actually seemed like they might want to be friends. Friends... something he’d wanted for so long but told himself he didn’t need. Even if they were strange and not like him at all, they wanted to spend time with him!! It was all happening so fast.

“Well, maybe,” he said at last. “But right now I should probably get home. I haven’t had my supper.”

“Works for us! Well, see you Monday!”

“Thanks for getting us down!”

And with that, they tore off down the sidewalk. Kyle watched them for a bit, then set off for home. Maybe, even if it was weird and he didn’t really fit in, he could get used to life here in Galaxy Hills.


End file.
